ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
This article is about the famous green dinosaur. For the female Bount vampire from Bleach who is exclusive to the anime arc, see Yoshi (Bleach). How Yoshi joined the Tourney Yoshi first appeared on Mario's first Super Nintendo Entertainment System game, Super Mario World. In the game, the player played as Mario or Luigi, and were able to find Yoshi eggs, which would hatch automatically, revealing a full-grown Yoshi. Later in the game, Baby Yoshis could also be found. The player could grab these baby Yoshis and toss them around like they could with a shell. They could also feed the Yoshi 5 enemies, which would result in the Yoshi maturing, allowing the character to ride the Yoshi's back. Also in the game, 4 different color Yoshis were introduced, each with its own special abilities, depending on what color shell it had in its mouth. The Green Yoshi is the most common found color Yoshi. He grew wings and could fly freely when he had a Blue Shell in his mouth. When he had a Red Shell in his mouth, he could spit fire. Lastly, when he had a yellow shell, he could stomp the ground when he jumped. The color of the Yoshi indicated what his special abilities were when they had a shell in their mouths, matching the colored shells. No matter what shell they had, the Blue Yoshi could fly, the Red Yoshi could spit fire, and the Yellow Yoshi could always stomp the ground. Yoshi then took the spotlight in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the SNES. As the main playable character, Yoshi kept all his previous moves (eating things, pounding the ground) and added a few new ones (using his tongue, egg tossing, flutter jumping). The game was a prequel of sorts to the Mario universe: Baby Luigi was captured by Kamek while being delivered by the Stork, while a group of Yoshis discover the missing Baby Mario and work to rejoin him with his brother. Yoshi went on to become a mainstay in the Mario series, as well as his own spin-off series. In the Mario sports games, he is portrayed as the speedy type - he may not have that much power, but he can get from A to B faster than most others. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted He is seen in his egg. After the announcer calls his name Yoshi breaks out of his egg then pretends to cry as the camera zooms, then looks up with a glare and cheerfully says "A-GO LONG! LOOOONG! THROW TOUCHDOWN!". Special Attacks Egg Lay (Neutral) Yoshi traps his opponents in a Yoshi Egg temporarily, but has them take half damage. Egg Roll (Side) Yoshi eggs himself and starts rolling around. The damage done is based on how fast he's moving, up to about 12%. Egg Throw (Up) Yoshi chucks an egg with a pseudo-controllable impact site. If it is used in midair, Yoshi will gain some extra jumping height. Yoshi Bomb (Down) This is Yoshi's most famous move. Yoshi smacks the ground hard. Super Dragon (Hyper Smash) Yoshi grows wings and starts breathing fire everywhere. Stampede (Final Smash) Yoshi looks up with a glare (like Xiaoyu did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance before seriously crying over Alisa's destroyed body) and then a stampede of Baby Yoshis (as they appeared in Tetris Attack) runs across the stage. They hurt just as hard as the Servbot's Lunch Rush. After about 45 Baby Yoshis run through, the Final Smash is over. Victory Animations #Angrily, he punches a few times, and then turns his back on the screen facing right and saying "Yoshi no like meatballs...". #Yoshi looks up at the sky with his hands together, spins once, and gives a peace sign with his hand saying "Aw, do I have to go to bed soon?". #Yoshi punches the air, then makes a "ta-da" pose saying "You call this fun?". This victory pose resembles his select pose from the original Super Smash Bros. On-Screen Appearance Yoshi breaks out of his egg then says "Ooh, Yoshi no feel good...". Trivia *Yoshi is one of the well known veterans of the entire Super Smash Bros. series. *Yoshi is among the few characters with a total of ten color swaps instead of eight in one costume. *The Japanese voice actor of Yoshi in actual gameplay, Kazumi Totaka is well known for Totaka's Song, but whether or not the aforementioned song will appear in the Tourney series is unconfirmed. *The Super Happy Tree from Yoshi's Story makes a surprise appearance in Yoshi's FMV opening. Players can see cameos of Tiffany Burton from Kidsongs, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Hannah Morgan and Angela from Barney & Friends, Lianshi from Dynasty Warriors, Xiao Foo from Sesame Street, Hildegard from Beelzebub, Alisa Bosconovitch and Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken, Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue, all of the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon, and Sophitia and Pyrrha from Soul Calibur sleeping under it. *The rival of the famous green dinosaur is Anubis Chaca. Thus, Yoshi is the only veteran that appeared in every Smash game AND has a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure rival. Category:Veterans Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Yoshi characters Category:Veterans that appeared in all Smash games